


Hymn For Her

by persephone622



Series: Actions Speak Louder [4]
Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Relationship Stuff, So yeah, but they're cute together, just some fluff with hinted at smut, mainly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone622/pseuds/persephone622
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom starts to have some concerns about when his week-long vacation ends. And what that means for him and Remy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hymn For Her

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place directly following A Very Long Time. No warnings. No actual smut either (sorry, guys); it's just hinted at. Mostly fluff, this one.
> 
> Title inspired by the Anchor & Braille song of the same name.

She was soft skin and warm breath, her silky, maroon-streaked hair splayed messily across my chest as she lay sprawled across me. It had been two days since I’d burst into her room and I was still marveling at the fact that this woman, this glorious woman that I had been in love with for so long, was mine. Really, truly mine.

Remy shifted, her hips sliding against mine, and I inhaled sharply, my body reacting. “Steady, lover boy,” she teased, her words a gentle mumble against my collarbone. “Not everyone’s got your runner’s stamina.”

“Lover boy?” I asked, tilting my head to meet her gaze.

Her expression faltered. “Sorry,” she stammered. “I didn’t . . . it just . . .”

“Remy, hush,” I ordered, rolling us over and pinning her to the mattress. “I like it.” I grinned as she smiled, dipping down to sweep my lips across hers. “I like it very much.” She hummed as I kissed her, her arms twining around my neck and holding me close.

I could feel my body heating up, reacting to her, and wiggled my hips a bit to settle myself more securely between her thighs. Remy moaned as I rolled against her, pressing my steadily hardening flesh against her burning core.

A loud, annoying buzzer made us both jump. “Seriously?” I exclaimed, releasing her lips to shoot an angry look at her alarm clock.

Remy laughed softly, patting my shoulder and pushing me off with a gentle trust upwards. “Duty calls, _lover boy_ ,” she said, sliding out of the bed.

“You can’t take the day off?” I pleaded, my hand gliding along her skin until she was too far for me to reach.

She shook her head, slipping into her jeans and work shirt. “Dad and I have a lot to do to winterize the place,” she explained. A soft laugh escaped her as I pouted and she sauntered back towards me, twisting her hair into a loose bun at the back of her head. “That’s cute, but it isn’t going to make a difference.” She kissed me, short and sweet and perfect.

I wrapped a hand around her neck and held her there, claiming her lips again. I would never tire of kissing her, of feeling her soft, full lips moving against mine. “Does that make a difference?”

Remy giggled, a breathless sound that rushed straight to my groin. “Slightly,” she agreed. “But I still have to go.” She kissed me again and shrugged out of my grip. “You’ll have me tonight.”

“But I want you all the time,” I stated.

She blinked at me and a slow blush crept over her skin as I watched, a shy but happy smile sliding across her face. “Aren’t you a charmer?” she muttered. “Can you hold out till lunch?”

I heaved a long-suffering sigh, fighting a grin. “I guess,” I said. She rolled her eyes, bending down for one last kiss before disappearing through the door.

I lay there for a moment longer, reveling in the scent of her that lingered on the sheets. For a brief moment, I buried my face into her pillow, entertaining the notion of taking a set of sheets with me once I left.

Once I left.

The thought left me with a sharp, stinging pain deep in my chest and I flung myself from the bed, hurrying to get ready in a desperate bid to bury it. Because knowing that I would have to leave, the uncertainty of everything after the week’s end left a very bitter taste in my mouth.

The day passed quickly, my desperate avoidance of my thoughts keeping me busy. I bounced from place to place, anxious, even taking up some of Remy’s indoor duties in light of her busyness elsewhere. Eileen noticed, her dark blue eyes missing very little. With a motherly smile, she let me help prepare lunch. Well, as much as she would relinquish, protective of her kitchen as she was. Remy’s presence settled my mind some, her touch never too far away. But lunch was over far too quickly, with just a simple, poignant kiss to tide me over.

I collapsed onto the common room couch after supper, exhausted. But pleased as I felt Remy collapse onto the cushions beside me, falling until her head rested in my lap. “I have so much more appreciation for what you do, love,” I murmured, stroking her face.

She laughed. “Mom said you did some work,” she said. “You didn’t have to. You’re on vacation.”

I shrugged. “I wanted to keep busy.”

Her blue-gray eyes were filled with concern as they opened and locked with mine. “What’s wrong?” she asked.

“Nothing,” I lied, shoving back those thoughts that threatened to surface once again. “Just thought I’d help out.”

She narrowed her eyes, studying me a moment before heaving to her feet. “Come on,” she ordered, holding out her hand. I hesitated, taking it only when she gave me a look and following her into her bedroom.

“Remy, what are you doing?”

“I am planning on cuddling with my boyfriend,” she stated, stripping off the sweater and jeans she had donned just before supper before clambering onto the bed. “I had a long day and I’m tired and I want to feel my boyfriend’s arms wrapped around me before I fall asleep.” She gave me an expectant look as she crawled under the duvet. “Well?”

I quickly followed suit, tugging my shirt over my head and discarding my trousers before sliding into the bed beside her. She was plastered against me almost instantly, nuzzling my chest and wrapping her arm around my waist. With a contented sigh, I gathered her in my arms, settling my chin on the top of her head.

We stayed that way for a long moment, both of us content simply to exist in each other’s presence. Just the feel of her in my arms was intoxicating. “Now, are you going to tell me what’s going on in that head of yours?” Remy tilted her head back, giving me a shrewd look.

I sighed again, resigned this time. “What happens, Remy, when I leave?”

She stiffened in my grasp, her expression suddenly unreadable. “I . . . I thought we were going to worry about that later,” she said.

“I know,” I moaned, lowering my face to bury it against her neck. “I just . . . I don’t want to leave. Now that I have you . . .” I lifted my head and locked my eyes to hers. “I never want to let you go.”

She gave me a rueful smile. “I don’t want you to go either,” she murmured. “But . . . there’s the phone and Skype.”

“Sweetheart, now that I’ve tasted you, touched you, _devoured_ you, that won’t be nearly enough,” I replied. Remy shivered and I gripped her closer, my hands sliding down to cup the perfect globes of her ass. “Definitely not enough.” I squeezed, feeling the flesh spill between my fingers as I ground against her, reveling in the moan that tumbled past her lips.

“But . . . but we’ll make it work,” she breathed. “There’s plenty you can do over Skype.” Her gaze met mine, eyes dark with desire, and she winked.

I made a strangled sound deep in my throat and slammed my lips to hers, devouring her hungrily. “Wicked thing,” I accused, smirking at her slightly dazed expression. I stroked her cheek until the glassiness in her eyes lessened. “We will make it work.” The relief coursed through me as I repeated her confident admission, the promise behind them making the ache in my chest disappear. “I love you.”

She paused and then her face broke into a brilliant grin. “I love you,” she replied. Her lips pressed to mine and I melted into her, losing myself to everything else.


End file.
